


Marathon.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [46]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bruises, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Gags, Gangbang, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Painful Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spitroasting, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: A Horuss and Equius Zahhak threesome fic.  Horuss has been wanting to dominate you for a while and gets his chance when you plan on a DVD marathon.  Equius walks in at just the right moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am back baby!
> 
> Just a reminder that all characters are aged 18 or over.

You didn't mean it to happen. It just did.

The situation is this. You and Horuss have recently been building up some very strong sexual tension between the two of you. You both know it but neither of you can act on it. Despite things barely existing anymore between Rufioh and the blue blood, both were unwilling to be the first to break things off and to add to the problems, Damara is your Moirail. She tolerated your friendship even though she loathed Horuss but you didn't know what she would do if you guys went red. So you both at first ignore your urges but as time goes on, it becomes harder so you resolve to never be alone. Sometimes you would have a Leijon or a Nitram in your presence but mostly, your third wheel has become Equius. In a strange way he was fun to have around and watching Horuss try and teach his dancestor to be gentle is amusing as it often ends in broken tea cups. 

But unknown to you, Equius has begun to have feelings towards you too. He has sworn to himself not to get involved after guessing correctly Horuss's affection for you but that is now getting harder for him. You are a tactile person, always hugging people and playing with the long hair of the blue bloods. It is driving him wild.

One night you guys decide to have a My Tiny Hoofbeast marathon. You are the only three in the bubbles who enjoy the cute yet muscle-bound series. Even Dirk refuses to sit through it. But when Horuss goes to get the disc, it turns out that Rufioh has mixed up the cases and the one containing the right discs is lost in a sea of troll anime. Equius has a copy at his hive and offers to run back and get it. Before you guys can say anything, he is off and for the first time in months you are both alone.

You are both sat on opposite sides of the chaise lounge staring into the distance. You are both so uncomfortable, it hurts. The silence has only been five minutes but it feels like hours. You can't bear it. Damn you. Damn you to Hell. What is wrong with you? He probably thinks you are being a real bitch. You fight hard not to cry, biting back any tears. But unbeknownst to you, he has already caught you out of the corner of his eye. His heart breaks seeing you looking so sad. He can't ignore you anymore.

"8=D ______ my dear, is everything well?" he asks out of concern.

"Yeah…it's all totally fine." you croak out. He shuffles next to you. You straighten up from the movement as an arm wraps around you. A hand strokes your hair out of your face. You wish he would stop touching you. You don't actually want him to but it is making think some very not so innocent thoughts. "Horuss?" you begin. But your sentence is forced to end there.

"8=D Don't," he pleads under his breath, placing his finger to your lips, "Don't ask me to not to do this." He buries his head into your neck and gently nibbles your sweet spot. His free hand moves down to your breast. 

"Equius will be back any s-s-second." you tell him wrapping your arms around him. Your brain is telling you to stop but your body ignores every message. He lifts his head up and looks into your eyes. 

"8=D Then by all means, push me away. I will not put any resistance." he smiles. You consider this but the months of built up tension come caving in and it isn't long before you leap on top of him and catch his lips with yours. His hands shoot up your dress to grab the cheeks of your ass as you grind your hips against him. There was no way of knowing how long Equius is going to be so time is limited.  
You could already feel a bulge restricted by the fabric of his clothes desperately seeking a nook. 

"8=D What a beautiful little thing you are." he pants as he catches his breath. "You have no idea all the terrible thoughts I have been attempting to ignore. The lewd urges to dominate you. Degrade you. Use you as nothing more than a toy. I care about you deeply as a friend but I can't control myself anymore. Let me fuck you, please _____." 

"Please Horuss. Don't make me wait anymore." you beg. He picks you up like you weigh nothing and has you bend over the chaise lounge. Your underwear is shredded off you, exposing your wet cunt to the air. 

"8=D If you want me to stop, you may ask but for now I want to make you my slut."

Something cold and wet flicks around your entrance seeking permission to enter. A push of your hips invites it inside and it fills you up. You close your eyes as strong hips buck into you, the sound of grunting and heaving behind you from a man who hasn't been physical for months. You don't care about anything else. You need to cum before Equius shows up. 

Just then a hand grabs your face. You open your eyes and look up to see broken shades looking down at you. A blue blush across his face. While your eyes were closed, Equius walked in as Horuss was taking you. The goggle wearing pervert had seen him but instead of stopping, he thrusted more into you while keeping eye contact with his Dancestors. Equius watched, turned on by the display in front of him before Horuss indicated to him to join you. Equius looked at your face. Your eyes still closed and your cheeks flushed. You were driving him crazy. He closed the door quietly, came over to you and was now holding your face, a smile forming on his.

You panic. For some reason Horuss has not stopped or pulled out. 

"Equius! I can explain!" you go to move but Horuss has a tight grip on you. 

"D-> Silence low b100d.." Equius growls, before moving his hands down to his zipper, "You will do as you are told. You will take all of my bulge in your mouth like a good low b100d."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" your brain shouts. He can't be serious. He wants to join in?! Under normal circumstances you would tell him to fuck off but Horuss had not stopped. He clearly doesn't care for some reason. You feel so dirty and that is being a big turn on right now. When the biggest and bluest bulge nearly thrashes your eye out when it is released, you do not think twice about opening your mouth wide. Equius's hand grips a chunk of your hair and holds your head back. Horuss thrusts deeper and harder. Are they trying to meet in the middle? You can feel something damp pooling at your feet. The sweat is pouring from the blue bloods. You feel cheap, used, and filthy. You are loving it. The air is filled with growls and roars. 

"8=D She is certainly tighter than any troll." pants Horuss. "We should make her ours officially. Insure this young lady doesn't walk again for the foreseeable future."

"D-> Agreed." growls Equius.

Equius pulls out of you. Your mouth is now numb from the blueberry flavoured chill. Where is he going? Has he changed his mind? Is he disgusted with you? Horuss hands him something. It appears to be his hair tie. 

"D-> On your elbows." he demands. You compile as his ties your wrists together. Taking a handkerchief out of his pocket, he balls in up and puts it in your mouth. He then walks away. Where is he going?

You soon had your answer as your anus is filled and stretched. The two blue bloods hold you down on the soft cushioning now getting wet underneath you as they pound you hard. It hurts and with these guys, you are going to be unable to sit down for weeks but you don't care as you scream into the ball of fabric, cumming roughly and hard. The blue bloods chuckle as you muffledly cry out there names over and over before filling you to bursting. They don't stop there. Instead they switch holes continuing to bruise you, adding the odd spank or scratch. You push back into them begging for more pain, more fucking. They comply. Once again you are screaming as cum pours out from you, out of room to go anywhere else.

You continue to lie on your stomach. You felt a great relief when they pull out, allowing all the genetic fluid to release over your bruises. Your entire ass and thighs are an array of purples, blues, and grey. Exhausted, you are lifted and wrapped in a blanket. You feel yourself lowered gently onto a pile of cushions as the theme from the DVD plays. Two half naked blue bloods sit either side of you as if nothing has happened save for the occasion peck on the forehead. You still don't know what has just happened but you did know three things now. That the tension is over, that Equius likes you, and that it was going to be weeks before you try that again.


End file.
